For The Dragon
by RangerSteph21
Summary: Lyra left New Bark Town with a Chickorita she got from Professor Elm, but along her journey she meets the Dragon Tamer Lance from Blackthron City. LanceXLyra in later chapters, start is based off HeartGold and SoulSilver
1. Chapter 1 Meeting At Lake OF Rage

****Edit: ****10th October 2012 - Wow, okay, I truly am sorry for never uploading more chapters. I doubt anyone reads this, but so you all know, I plan to re-write every chapter of every story. Adding more detail, revising, editing, more content, overall, making it a much better story. I really hope you would be willing to read the new versions which I hope to begin writing soon. Thank you so much

****I don't own Pokemon****

**I came up with this idea a while ago, but I never got to chance to start working on it. Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think, if there are any errors or if any clarifications are needed. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Mahogany Town, we're almost there Meganium!" Lyra happily told her Pokemon.<p>

Lyra was traveling to obtain all the gym badges and become the champion. When she left New Bark Town with her starter, Chickorita, she was only running errands for Professor Elm, but he suggested she battle and train to reach the top.

With just two badges until the Pokemon League, Lyra and her friends were ecstatic!

However, when they arrived at the Mahogany Town Gym, they discovered the gym leader was not there.

"I guess we'll head up to the Lake Of Rage and train, that way we can get this badge without a doubt!" Lyra was pumped and ready to train hard with her Pokemon.

* * *

><p>It was down poring when Lyra arrived at the Lake Of Rage.<p>

"ROAR!"

The ground below Lyra and Meganium shock powerfully.

"AHH!" Lyra was thrown backwards by the quake.

"Don't worry, I've got you," a voice belonging to the person who caught her spoke.

Lyra turned her head and found herself starring into a pair of beautiful pale blue eyes. The owner of those eyes was a tall boy around nineteen years old. His hair was spiked and a reddish-pink hue.

Lyra hugged him tightly as the ground, once again, began to violently tremble. She buried her head into the boy's chest, for the ground showed no signs of stopping.

"It's alright, the ground's calm. I don't believe it's going to continue shaking." He was stroking Lyra's light brown hair to reassure her.

"T-thank you," Lyra began to pull away. "M-my names is Lyra."

"Lance. Are you alright?" Lyra nodded. "Good. Oh, here, you're soaking wet, use this to keep warm." Lance took off his cape and wrapped it around Lyra.

"Thank you." She turned to look for Meganium and found him happily playing in the rain. "Hehe, you look like you're having fun, Meganium.

Lance smiled at Lyra as she laughed at her Pokemon play.

"Lyra, you see that Pokemon over in the middle of the lake," Lance pointed for Lyra. "That's a Red Gyarados. That Gyarados is causing this terrible storm. I need you to go and calm it down. Please, I know you can do it, come back when you're done. I'll need your help with another favor."


	2. Chapter 2 Find Rocket HQ

**I warn you, I'm sorry for the terrible battle scenes you are about to read, and for the corny "I challenge thee" lines. I'm not very good at writing battle scenes, I try to avoid them if I can. **

**I dedicate this chapter to Neville Longbottom for his birthday today! Happy Birthday Neville! **

**I don't own Pokemon or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Furret, use Surf please!" Lyra called as she got on her Furret and surfed to the center of the Lake Of Rage.<p>

"Red Gyarados, I challenge thee! Meganium, use Body Slam! Nice, now go, Friend Ball!" With that, the rare Red Gyarados was now Lyra's.

The raging storm calmed down and Furret made her way back to solid ground.

"Thank you Furret, return."

"Congratulations, it seems Gyarados _was_ causing the rain to pour and the ground to shake, it has to be the signal… Now, go back into town and find the source of Team Rocket's plan to control Lake Of Rage." Lance instructed.

"Alright, oh, here's your cape back. Thank you." Lyra started towards town. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be there shortly," was Lance's reply. After placing on his cape, Lance hopped on his Dragonite and flew off.

* * *

><p>"Lucky I had an open spot in my party, eh Gyarados?" After much pushing from Meganium, Lyra decided to swap Gyarados and Meganium as head of her party.<p>

THUMP!

"Ow, that…hurt." Lyra picked herself up from the ground. "What a strange place for a tree, don't you agree Gyarados? Huh?" Lyra's Gyarados looked like he was in pain. She led him away from the tree, and he looked better. "Hm, could this be the satellite?"

There was a small shop next door.

"Maybe they'll know something about that 'tree'."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, I was hoping you might know ab–" Lyra stopped dead in her tracks because in front of her stood two Team Rocket members.<p>

The larger of the two pushed Lyra out of the building, causing her to fall once again.

"I've got to stop falling; at least it wasn't my fault this time. Oh, yeah, Team Rocket!" Lyra jumped back up and stormed into the shop prepared for a fight, instead she found the shop empty. "Now where did they go?"

Lyra walked over to the radio where she heard a strange sound emitting. Lyra heard a click sound, and suddenly, the bookcase in the corner of the shop moved, revealing a long, narrow staircase leading into a basement.

"This must be where those Rocket members disappeared too, which means this must be their base!"

* * *

><p>Down Lyra and Gyarados went, fighting off Team Rocket members, almost literally, every three steps.<p>

Eventually, Lyra found her way into a room that had walls moved by a controller. As she navigated her way through the walls and to the end of the room, she was challenged by two higher up Rocket members named Jesse and James. They were easily defeated by Gyarados' Surf and Meganium's Petal Dance.

"Gyarados, there hasn't been anyone really hard down here. Maybe this isn't Team Rocket's headquarters; it could just be a decoy."

Just as Lyra was about to leave the level, _he_ appeared.

"Lyra! What are you doing here? There's no way _you_ can defeat Team Rocket, that job requires someone with _actual _strength, like me. And to prove it, I challenge you, winner continues, loser leaves!" Lyra's rival Rick shouted as he called his Feraligatr out.

After the very incontinently timed match, which Lyra won with the help of her Meganium, Rick got annoyed.

"Ugh, out of my way!" Rick began to storm out.

"I hate you Rick!" Lyra shouted after him.

"I hate you Lyra!" he yelled back.

"AHH!" A deep growl can from the back of Lyra's throat, but she imminently stopped when she was jolted forward. "Thank you, Gary, I needed that." Gyarados, or as she sometimes called Gary for short, had blasted the back of her head with a light water attack to calm Lyra down.

"Gary, let's get out of here, before I become tempted to go tackle that awful guy." Lyra and Gyarados continued to follow the path to the center of the Rocket headquarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think. <strong>

**Next chapter: sometime after the 10th, when I get back from staying with my grandparents for a week!**


End file.
